mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Smooze/Galeria
Quinta temporada Make New Friends But Keep Discord Discord enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png The Smooze enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png The Smooze smiling as he enters S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Smooze seizes Gala announcer's trumpet S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord and the rascally Smooze S5E7.png Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Discord "I was talking about the Smooze" S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so in rhythm with my life force" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "maybe I'll change it!" S5E7.png Fluttershy amused giggling S5E7.png Fluttershy petting the Smooze S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy suggests the four have dinner together S5E7.png Discord splits the Smooze in half S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Discord "I need to make this a party of one" S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze out the door S5E7.png Discord "stay out here until I come for you" S5E7.png The Smooze feeling sad S5E7.png The Smooze eating Twinkleshine's jewels S5E7.png Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Twinkleshine scared of the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Discord shoving Smooze into a closet S5E7.png Discord closes the door on the Smooze S5E7.png The Smooze looking behind him S5E7.png The Smooze licking his lips S5E7.png The Smooze in a room of riches S5E7.png Slime oozes out of the room S5E7.png Green slime floods the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord looks at Smooze's top hat and bowtie S5E7.png Pool of slime blasted with magic S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Applejack "that's what you're worried about?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger stuck to a wall S5E7.png Discord "it would never have happened" S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png The Smooze smiling peacefully S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger not stuck anymore S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity not stuck anymore S5E7.png Pool of slime begins to shrink S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png The Smooze happy S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord grinding his teeth S5E7.png Twilight and friends impressed by Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Smooze entranced by disco ball S5E7.png Twilight and friends smothered by Smooze S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord reaches into giant Smooze S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord apologizes to the Smooze S5E7.png Smooze kisses Discord's cheek S5E7.png Discord touched by the Smooze's affection S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Pinkie Pie invites Smooze to dance S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Miscelânea EW animatic - Discord and the Smooze arrive.png EW animatic - The Smooze in a top hat.png MLP Facebook page Smooze animatic.png EW animatic - The Smooze smiling.png EW animatic - The Smooze's lack of etiquette.png EW animatic - Ponies in a panic.png EW animatic - Gala floor covered in slime.png EW animatic - Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze.png EW animatic - Pinkie invites the Smooze to dance.png EW animatic - The Smooze mingles.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens